


Rewrite The Stars

by Taylesx1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutant Powers, SHIELD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylesx1/pseuds/Taylesx1
Summary: When at Afterlife, Daisy meets a woman who is very close with her mother who has super speed and another power which she doesn't tell anyone about, join them as they go through trials which will test if they are meant to be friends, or more as their hopeless attraction for each other keeps getting in the way.This is my first fanfiction, feel free to comment.





	1. Locked up

Alexis Black was working alongside Jiaying as one of her personal confidants when Skye was brought into Afterlife, her super speed and telepathy were advantages which Jiaying thought were necessary to have by her side, however when Jiaying and the other inhuman's set out to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D's base, she wanted no part of it, and as she could be a formidable enemy, she was locked inside a cell with who she now knew was Daisy, daughter of Jiaying.

When Daisy woke up she was beyond angry which was understandable, she looked to her left and spotted her mother's friend, which she thought was absurd considering they were practically joined at the hip the entire time she was in Afterlife, she set her gaze on the tall brunette who must have been eye level with Bobbi and examined her closely, she had bright blue eyes which in certain lights seemed to turn a blinding green which confused Daisy to no end, she had a cute button nose and full pink lips, she had a warriors posture and she could tell that under her leather jacket, black crop top and skinny black jeans she had very defined and toned muscles.

She was wearing military boots too which confused Daisy further because in Afterlife she always worse loose-fitting jumpers and baggy jeans which was obviously meant to hide that she was very well trained which got Daisy wondering how on earth someone so breathtakingly gorgeous could perhaps be deadly.

Daisy remembered her mother stating that Alexis had super speed but also another power which she couldn't disclose and Alexis wouldn't share unless she trusted the person explicitly to keep to themselves as she only used it in the rarest of moments and only when demanded of her, never on purpose without real intent, which left Daisy awed at her self-control as her powers seemed to have a mind of their own sometimes.

Daisy cleared her throat and asked in the least angry tone she could muster "Excuse me, Alexis is it?" To this she got a stiff nod which she took as a sign that she could continue "Do you have any idea why my mother would kill Reina and then lock not only me up, but you too? I thought she trusted you?"

Alexis let out a heavy sigh and turned her azure gaze on to Daisy, every time that happened Daisy felt all air leave her lungs and a slight blush to rise to her cheeks as she got lost in the depth of her iris' "Your mother killed Reina so she would not leak information to you about her plan but I assume you already know this? And I am in here because the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D did no wrong doing to our people nor to me, therefore I have no need to intervene, and she doesn't trust me because she knows I could easily take her life, however I would not do such a thing if she didn't put so many lives in danger." Her English accent tinged with regret and sadness.

Alexis finally tore her gaze from Daisy's and looked at the floor, ashamed that she was dragged in to such horrible matters when it could have been avoided if only she had used her powers. Daisy seemed to notice the way the air around Alexis darkened slightly and asked the question she had really wanted to ask from the start "Can you use either of your powers to escape these cells?"

Alexis' head snapped up again "You know I have a second power?" Daisy nodded at this slowly "Do you know what that power is?" She asked skeptically, Daisy shook her head no and this seemed to calm Alexis a little. "Unfortunately, no, I cannot use either power to escape this cell, I am too weak to use my speed right now as I haven't eaten in hours and I don't know when I will be able to again, the speed burns a lot of carbs which can be dangerous if not properly balanced."

Daisy cursed silently under her breath when all of a sudden, she heard a ruckus down the hall, with wide eyes and slight panic rising in her chest, she moved further back in the cell hoping that this would not mean S.H.I.E.L.D was finally defeated once and for all, and all of her friends were dead. But luckily for her, that was not the case as Mack rounded the corner with a fireman's axe, he then headed straight for her cell eyeing Alexis wearily and busted her out but left Alexis' cell locked telling Daisy she needed to hack into the mainframe. The rest of the fight seemed like a blur, inhumans fighting her and Mack at every corner trying to get the Terrigen crystals to either kill her fellow agents or to see if they would survive Terrigenesis. Daisy was being killed by her mother when her Father killed her for Daisy so she wouldn't have to live with the guilt of killing her own mother.

Daisy headed back inside the Helicarrier to find Alexis sitting on the floor of her cell with her eyes closed, when she entered the room Alexis opened her eyes and said only two words "She's dead." To which Daisy nodded sullenly and then released Alexis stating that if she tried anything, then there would be consequences. She would be relocated in to the world and given a home to try and live a normal life, but they would have to keep tabs on her to make sure she did not do anything against the law to which Alexis just nodded and let herself be escorted back to a Quinjet to be flown to England, UK.

 

Unknown to them all that the Terrigen crystals were released into the sea to then be released to the world in fish oil.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis recieves a call from Daisy informing her that she wants to meet.

Alexis received a phone call from an unknown number 6 months later when she was returning home from working at her local nightclub as a barmaid at 3am, she sleepily accepted the call yawning in-between her greeting "Hel-lo?"

The other end of the line crackled slightly until there was a distinctive husky voice on the other side "Is this Alexis Black?"

She removed her phone from the side of her face to look down at the caller ID again seeing that it was still unknown "Daisy? Is that you?"

The person at the other end of the phone seemed to pause for a brief moment before continuing "Hello Alexis, yes this is Daisy, in 20 minutes we will be at your apartment to take you to a classified location, will you be there?"

Alexis chuckled slightly at how serious, professional and confused she seemed to be that she remembered Daisy's voice "Yes Daisy, I will be there. I look forward to seeing you again." Then she hung up straight away, she then ran as fast as her legs would take her for the final 8 miles, she arrived home 2.1 seconds later. She then proceeded to clean her apartment whilst keeping up her speed, made herself a sandwich and was sat on her couch eating within 5 seconds of her phone call. She waited there watching television until there was a light knock on her door.

Daisy, Bobbi and May stood outside Alexis' door after Daisy's initial knock waiting, when the door finally opened Daisy had to take a sharp inhale involuntarily at how beautiful Alexis was, she almost forgot in all their time apart. When her crystal blue gaze landed on Daisy's dark brown ones she could feel herself sinking into them again, until Bobbi pinched her arm gently to which she finally looked away and mouthed to Bobbi 'WHAT?!'

Bobbi chuckled and spoke in a lightheaded manner "So, instead of just making heart eyes at each other, would you care to introduce us, or perhaps tell this lovely woman why we are here?" At this Daisy and Alexis bother blanched, completely taken aback by her words, and Bobbi's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked between them. 

Alexis seemed to recover faster as she reached out her palm and gently shook Bobbi's stating "Hi, my name is Alexis, would you all like to come in?" And to that, Bobbi was a goner too, her voice was slightly husky and she bit her lip after finishing her sentence in an English accent that would make Simmons seem common. Alexis turned to May after that and held her hand out "Agent May correct? I believe I saw you briefly in Afterlife when Daisy here blasted you out of the doors" Alexis then shot a wink at Daisy which made her cheeks burn a dangerous crimson. 

May eyed the other woman warily and placed her palm in Alexis' offered hand, which she was surprised to find had a surprisingly strong grip and she held eye contact which spoke volumes of her character, May cracked a slight smirk when Alexis stepped aside and was the first to enter her apartment. Bobbi and Daisy shuffled inside after both women were already 10 steps ahead.

Daisy cleared her throat once she caught up and decided to dive right into her speech so that she could be as professional as possible without her attraction getting in the way, both girls were attracted to each other but neither said anything about it before or made any action as there was always Daisy's mother nearby, or Daisy was too lost inside her own head trying to deal with her powers and her wanting her S.H.I.E.L.D family. "Alexis, we have come to you because Director Coulson has asked me to put together a team called the Secret Warriors initiative. I would like for you to be on my team as I believe I can trust you, however this would mean you becoming a member of S.H.I.E.L.D and following rules accordingly. So far all I really know about you is you have immense control over your powers and that you have the ability to move so fast the human eye cannot register it. Any other skills you would be able to present will be useful too I am sure. Will you consider my proposition?"

Alexis had all eyes on her at that moment and she turned around to take a second to consider her options. On one hand, she could finally add meaning to her life again and be happy in an environment she's more accustomed to, however she had started to build a life here and make friends. She inhaled a deep breath and turned around again. "Have you asked your boyfriend yet? If so, what was his response?" The question was aimed at Daisy but a look of total confusion crossed her face, so she clarified for both of their sake "Lincoln?"

Daisy let out a bark of laughter before she could stop it, but when she got sharp looks from both May and Bobbi she composed herself and replied "Yes I have asked Lincoln however he declined and I have tried on multiple occasions yet got the same response. And just to be clear, he is not my boyfriend, nor has he ever been."

Alexis smirked slightly and responded with "In which case, I would like to hear what the full job entails and to further consider my options, however I am leaning towards yes at this moment." May, Bobbi and Daisy all looked slightly relieved and happy by her response, however May's only indication of this was a slight crinkle outlining her eyes, nothing else. 

\--------------------------------------------

*7 hours later and many circles flown in the Quinjet later*

Alexis' shoulder was being shaken lightly, she opened her eyes to a smiling Daisy Johnson and for a second, she believed she was still dreaming, she blearily blinked her eyes and let a soft smile grace her lips at the sight, Daisy felt her heart flutter in her chest slightly but cleared her throat slightly and said "Welcome to HQ, we haven't come up with a name yet, but I am sure you will like it." Alexis then stood on slightly shaky legs from lack of use and followed Daisy through the hangar which housed all kinds of planes and jets through two sealed doors, through a long corridor which she could see through windows on her left which had scientist working/arguing with each other, and on her right were people sparring with each other. 

Bobbi had a man walk up to her and speak in an English voice "Hey love, I missed you." And he proceeded to kiss her cheek, and kept walking without spearing Alexis a brief glance, Daisy then continued to lead her into a common room of sorts, then up a set of stairs to an office which had 'DIRECTOR' clear on the door, Daisy knocked twice and waited for the muffled come in, to which she proceeded to lead Alexis, Bobbi and May through the doors.

A friendly looking man stepped forward with a big smile gracing his features and an outstretched hand, holding his left hand to his body which seemed to be a prosthetic. "Hello, you must be Alexis Black! I am Director Phillip Coulson" He said in a cheerful manner, Alexis couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and nodded in response. "Well then, I see you took well to Daisy's well prepared speech for you." He then sent a wink Daisy's way. "Let's get started, shall we? We would like for you to join Daisy's team here at S.H.I.E.L.D, and I would be more than happy to have you on board, however there are a few kinks we have to work out before hand, would you be willing to participate in a lie detection test? Just so we can be sure you are trustworthy." 

Alexis looked slightly worried at first, but nodded her head slowly, then spoke very clearly "There is one thing I will not disclose and if that is unacceptable then I am afraid I will be unable to join your team. And that would be my second power, I only ever told Jiaying this power and she attempted to make me abuse it, and I would like that to never happen again if possible."

Everyone looked a little apprehensive about this information, however Coulson only smiled and said "Of course, hopefully at some point in the future you will feel comfortable enough to tell us, as long as you do not attempt to harm me or my agents, it shouldn't be a problem. Let's get started then."


	3. The interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis must pass some trials before she can become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

Alexis was lead to an interrogation room within the S.H.I.E.L.D base and was put in a seat with a heart monitor on her finger, her interrogator was to be Agent May whilst Daisy, Coulson and Bobbi watched from behind a two-way mirror. Agent May started with simple questions such as "State your full name."

"Alexis Harper Black."

"State your age."

"24"

"Where were you born?"

"Cambridge."

"Did you receive military training?"

At this, Alexis paused slightly, May could tell from the moment she saw Alexis' posture that she was fight ready and had the physique of a trained martial artist.

"Yes."

"Where did you receive your training?"

"The British Armed Forces and MI6."

Everyone behind the glass and May tensed slightly, they did not know this information, but they assumed private training, not something so complicated.

"How long were you with each government?"

"I was in the army for 3 years, and I was in MI6 for 4 years."

"What did you do in each field?"

"I was a medic for a year, then I transferred to the Royal Marines for two years. In MI6 I was an Intelligence Officer and a Language Specialist."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

Have you ever killed anyone whilst having your powers?"

"No."

"Do you have any parents or siblings alive at this time?"

"No."

"Any other relatives?"

"No."

"Did you kill any of your relatives?"

"No."

"Have you ever killed someone without orders to?"

"No."

"Are you willing to partake in a Pysch Eval?"

"Yes."

"What martial arts are you fluent in?"

"Krav Maga, Karate, Kick boxing, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do and Mixed Martial Arts."

"Are you a weapons specialist?"

"Yes."

"Which weapons can you use without any instruction?"

"All pistols, assault rifles, submachine guns and shotguns. I can use a Bo Staff, knives, swords and throwing weapons."

"Do you, or have you ever, worked for Hydra?"

"No."

"Would you ever betray S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"No."

"Thank you, Alexis, that will be all." Alexis stood up and nodded slightly, and turned to leave the room, however May grabbed her wrist lightly before she could leave. "You did very well on this test, no lies at all. Well done, we would be happy to have you I am sure." This made Alexis smile a little at the tiny yet formidable woman.

Alexis then opened the door and was greeted with a smirking Daisy, to which she rolled her eyes lightly and smiled at her softly "Well done Alexis, that was a great test and you are very skilled even without your speed it would seem, if your Psych Eval goes well, I am sure you will be a part of my team in no time, Dr. Garner is waiting for you upstairs. Would you mind if I escorted you?"

Alexis smiled a fond smile at Daisy once again, feeling her palms get slightly sweaty around the young Chinese woman, she was so beautiful it was hard to comprehend. The way she smiled all teeth, the way her brown eyes seemed to have a certain sparkle to them, and her constant playful aura even in such trying times for her seeing as she lost her mother not too long ago, it amazed Alexis to no end that she could still have a childlike quality and she wanted to be surrounded by it at all times. "Of course, Daisy, I would love nothing more. I am glad to hear you think it went so well." The two shared a smile after this and Daisy continued to lead Alexis father into the base and up another set of steps, when another door was opened for her she saw an African American man sitting in a seat with a comfy couch opposite him, he smiled a beaming smile and motioned for Alexis to take a seat, Daisy slipped away quietly behind.

"Hello, you must be Alexis, I am Dr. Andrew Garner, but you can just call me Andrew, please take a seat and we will begin." Alexis was slightly wary of this man, she got a dark vibe from him but continued to take the seat opposite him, and two hours later and many personal and strenuous questions and answers later, she was free to leave. She went down the steps she came and saw Daisy sitting there with her head down biting her thumb nail and seemingly lost in thought, Alexis was slightly concerned however she just stood midway on the steps examining her from afar... She wanted to know Daisy, wanted to truly know her without Jiaying there to constantly be hovering over the girl, she wanted to be her friend at the very least, but she felt this great pull towards the older girl and wanted nothing more than to be a constant presence in her life. 

She would just have to wait until the results came back from Dr. Garner, but she had a feeling it would go well, which made her smile and continue her path down the steps and in to Daisy's vicinity. 

When Daisy noticed Alexis standing in front of her with a smile gracing her features she felt her heart skip a beat and immediately stood up, they made friendly small talk on their way to the bunks where Daisy bid Alexis a goodnight and bid her farewell until they got the results from her evaluation back. Daisy spent the whole time in Alexis' presence just wanting to kiss her and get lost in those striking eyes all over again, but she contained herself and went on her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, constructive critacism is welcome.


End file.
